The present embodiments relate to an x-ray apparatus.
In medicine, x-ray apparatuses are used for diagnosis. These types of x-ray apparatus have an x-ray emitter that includes an x-ray tube for generating x-rays. A cathode that emits electrons is arranged in the evacuated x-ray tube. The emitted electrons are accelerated by a high voltage in the direction of the anode and eventually penetrate into the anode material, through which x-rays are generated. When the electrons strike the anode, heat is also produced. To protect the anode against high levels of heat, rotary anodes are therefore used. A surface of the rotary anode struck by the electrons is made to rotate so that the heat is distributed by this action on the surface of the anode. This leads to a longer lifetime of the anode and makes a greater radiation intensity possible than would be achievable with a stationary anode. A rotary anode may be driven by an asynchronous motor. A stator of the asynchronous motor is located outside the x-ray tube, and a rotor of the asynchronous motor is disposed inside the x-ray tube. The rotor is mechanically connected to the rotary anode via a shaft.